Communication networks are used to distribute video content, audio content, and data. For example, a conference center or a hotel may want to distribute high definition video content over a communication network local to the hotel or conference center. Many of the networks use switch matrices to route the video from any of several sources to any of several destinations. The demand on bandwidth for these networks continues to grow. However, increased bandwidth can lead to challenges in interconnecting the networks.